Louisa McIntyre
Louisa McIntyre (born February 29th 2000) is a fifth year student who attends Peeside High School as a member of the Farthead house. She is a huge conformist who copies everything Mae MacDonald says and does, often aggravating her persistent moodiness; her low smartness is rumoured to be the cause for her constant sheeping. She is 2nd in command in The Confidential Cuties Club, despite her constant protests to become the leader. Mae additionally likes to boss Louisa around - she has occasionally argued with Mae over this, causing her to rage. Her mother is Sophie McIntyre, and her younger sister is Vicky McIntyre, who is notorious for running up to random people and biting them, and for being the ugliest girl in Peeside High School. Louisa's school reports are always bad; in addition to her lack of intelligence, she has poor mathematical abilities and behaviour. The latter trait is due to her copying Mae's rebellious acts. Her physical fitness, which she is now working hardly to improve, is average. Louisa is rumoured to have once had a crush on the Noiseworld Video Arcade manager Steve Campbell, though she has constantly denied this. She is known to be very unpopular with the boys; she was ranked at number 6 in the current Boys Popularity Scale, only beating Keeley Hughes in terms of attractiveness. Harry Smith has said she looks like she eats lemons for breakfast, to which she replies that she actually prefers to start the day by scoffing doughnuts. She sometimes snorts when she laughs hard, leading some pupils to call her 'Louisa McPiglet'. She has also been sniggered at for wearing a Christmas tree costume to a Halloween disco. She shares Mae's interest in the Fatty Fairies comics. In The Bully TV series she is voiced by Kylie Stevenson, who is also Mae, Georgeta Drăgan, Isabelle Drakenberg and Emma Kenn's voice actor. School exams Louisa is taking Mathematics, English, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Physical Education, Geography and Home Economics for her PQA school leavers' exams. She is predicted the following grades: *Biology - D *Chemistry - D *English - F *Geography - C *Home Economics - B *Mathematics - D *Physical Education - C *Physics - F Overall grade - D+ Video game appearances Louisa makes an appearance in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists, in which she, Mae and Christine Peel fight Harry for throwing slugs at them and hurling dog poop at the Confidential Cuties Club's treehouse. Harry ultimately wins the battle. Louisa is an unlockable racer in the kart racing game The Bully: Super Kart GP as a member of the medium weight class. She is also a playable character in The Bully: Board Race, though she is available via eShop only. Trivia *Louisa, Fingal MacLachlan and Tom McFarlane all have birthdays on February 29th, although Tom was not born in the same year as the former two. Quotes *"Yeah Mae!" - appears in various episodes *"Yeah Harry!" - appears in various episodes *"Er, you what?" - appears in various episodes Category:Characters Category:Conformists Category:Females Category:Peeside High School students Category:Antagonists Category:Farthead